1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a holder for books or other objects.
2. Background of the Invention
There are many cookbook and book holder patents. Most all address the difficulties in use, specifically where can it be situated so that a book can be conveniently read, not interfere with the work area and then easily stored and deployed. Prior art is generally designed for portability, countertop deployment or under cabinet deployment and mounting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,948, KRASS et AL, 25 Jan. 1983 is mounted under a cabinet and deploys downward and over the countertop below interfering with the space below and large books would interfere with the function of the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,609, CRESS, 16 Sep. 2003 deploys as in KRASS above and has the same limitations plus its wire construction would cover some of the material behind it and it would not support small cards easily.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,381, JOHN F. HARMS, 26 May 1981 is a removable device that is supported from the front of the cabinet after opening the door by hooking around the center support of the cabinet. As such the comments for CRESS above apply and the door may not close once the book was in place. Additionally it has to be removed and stored elsewhere.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,523, A. Peter Camplone, 4 Oct. 1983 is a counter top supported design.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,533, Todd Armstrong, 27 Aug. 2002 is a display cabinet closed on three sides and is wall or vertically mounted in a permanent position.